


Writing Prompts from Tumblr

by Pchan2017



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad time for Blueberry, Comfort, Depression, Healing, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-30 13:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12109704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pchan2017/pseuds/Pchan2017
Summary: A collection of writing prompts from tumblr.





	1. #14 "Please.. Stay.."

**Author's Note:**

> I am very sorry.

#14  
"Please... Stay..."

"Papy..?"  
'That voice, a bitter sweet balm for my soul. My dearest Blue, my precious Blue.. I hope that you can forgive me for what I am doing, for what I must do. You were so gentle, so sweet.. so imperfect. But we can   
fix that. We can make you better, stronger.. we can make you like him. The days had droned by, one agonizing empty day followed the other as I sat and awaited my lord. I knew that he would not return.. the   
violet, tattered scarf in my hand was a constant reminder.

I had failed him.

But I waited. Isn't that what a loyal dog is suppose to do? I'm a good boy.. I have always been a good boy.. my lord would often tell me how good I was, how good I could be.. if only I had not slacked off yet again.  
But we can make it right, yes my Blue. We will make it right. Oh shush my love.. do not cry, you need not worry for your brother.. I am certain that he can entertain my lord very well on the other side.  
But here, we stay. You and I will remain. I can mold you to perfection. For now you are a sweet mockery of my lord, but in time no one will be able to tell the difference. They will see you, strong, confident, cruel,  
and perfect.. so perfect. But to do so, we must remedy that sweetness. How I adore your tender moments, when you arrived at my home.. you took notice of my ragged appearance, yes my love.. I have not slept   
for sometime now. You commented on the state of the house, yes my love.. it is a bit messy.. I suppose I have let my refuse collect.. I miss my lord, you must understand.. I hope that you will turn that sweetness   
sour, and use this worthless mutt once we have fixed the little problems that remain.

Oh but so tender you were. You offered concern for my well being. You insisted on cooking, but I had prepared a meal for us. It was simple fare, my lord would have despised it. Cold pasta from a can was never   
something he could tolerate.. but you ate with no complaint. I could see the twinge in the corners of your mouth with the first bite. It still had that after taste of the metal it was contained within, didn't it?  
The sauce was too sweet, I know.. the small squares, limp pockets containing a substance resembling meat.. yes, it lacked proper flavor... but did you detect what I had added to your dish?

A little bit of my lord for my new lord. As well as a substance which was by no means easy to acquire. You were so adorable, the light in your star burst eyes fading slowly.. the fork in your hand clattered to the   
table.. your words slurred as you tried to ask me what was happening. I will never let you fall, my love. It was easy, catching you before you could fall from the chair. Your tiny body held secure within my arms, the  
flash of betrayal that graced your unfocused eye lights. Yes, you were hurt that I would drug you like this.. but I had to, my love. I had to ensure that you could not leave me.. you would never leave me.

Once I had you secure, it was the matter of your brother. I paid him a swift visit, he did not see nor expect my arrival. The fool had drunk himself silly at Muffet's as to be expected. His schedule was like clock   
work, too easy to track and time. I made sure to dispose of the remaining evidence. By the time anyone notices the pair of you are missing, there will be no trace remaining. I was careful, my love. I will always be   
careful when it comes to you.

I will not fail again.

My first task, as you slept, was removing the offending cerulean and grey which covered your perfect bones. Too perfect. It will take time, I must be careful not to harm you, my love. But we must mar the pristine   
ivory, you do not look right like this. Even as a baby bones, my lord did not stay so pure for so long. The first crack had you awaken with a scream, but I was there.. my voice meant to sooth you as I poorly healed   
the injury I was forced to inflicted.. your rib would set but set incorrectly, allowing the jagged scar to remain.

One by one. I mirrored the map of marks I had known so well. You are closer to perfection now, my love. But we must do something about your eye socket as well as your rounded features. My lord's skull had   
sharp points at his jaw line as well as his sharp fangs. This will hurt, I am sorry my love. But this must be done. I can do nothing for your magic, the color will always be a sad reminder that you are not truly him..  
but in time, I can learn to over look it.

I took mercy on you, my love. More tainted food, though you were a bit of a child about being fed.. such a mess you made.. I wanted to clean it away, taste the mix of sauce and marrow which dribbled down your   
beautiful form.. but I could not risk weariness. A cloth had to do for now. Once you had slipped away into blissful sleep.. I hope your dreams were pleasant, dreams of us together.. the life we shall have. You, my   
love.. a firm hand to guide me.. to give me purpose. I have lost count of the days since I took you into my home. I have ensured our safety by boarding up the house. It may appear abandoned, but I have placed many of my lord's old traps outside our home. No one will interrupt us. The basement was as secure as any location, there your whimpering cries would not draw attention. You weep too much, my love.. we will fix that. We will fix all of your little problems.

I know it hurts, my love.. the file was harsh. I soothed the rugged marks it left on your bones as best I could. We will sand the imperfections down in time. I made a mistake, I chipped one of your newly crafted  
fangs.. I had to have a taste however. You are sweet, sweeter then he ever was... Should I try to fix this? No.. I think I prefer some distinction between the two of you. I can make you better.. better then you are   
now, better then he ever could be. Yes, my love.. my dearest.. my Blue. My Blue.. My Blue.. Mine.'

A cold, callous hand brushed along Blue's rough and raw cheek bones. Fresh tears began to form behind the stained violet rag which had covered his eyes for so long now. How long had it been? He had no sense  
of day nor night, he only knew that time passed when he was cast into blessed oblivion of sleep. In his rest he did not dream, he only sank deeper into the darkness which was ebbing at his consciousness.  
Waking hours were filled with pain and humiliation.. Slim's touch was.. foul.

Slim was suppose to be his friend! He had visited to try and console his former friend, knowing the lanky skeleton had been grieving for sometime. The loss of Black had came as such a shock to the multiverse   
community. Slim had forced the child into reset after reset.. but for some reason, a reason that none of them understood.. Black had not returned. Slim had been in an empty state, his eye sockets were hollow, and  
lined with restless marks, shadowed with lack of sleep. His soul had been dim and had been growing dimmer as time had passed, and this had brought great concern to the small skeleton. He cared for all of his  
friends deeply.. so when Slim sent the sudden invitation to visit him, Blue announced his departure and was out the door.. promising Stretch that he would be home before supper.

He never made it home.

He knew something was wrong when he arrived. The house was a mess, not the usual mess he expected to find from Slim being left unattended for so long. It seemed as if a wild beast had set loose in the living  
room. Pictures were clawed with deep gashes, some lay upon the floor. A few photos of Black had been rendered to shreds and shards of the glass panes from the frames littered floor in a dangerous landmine   
field. Empty bottles of Slim's preferred condiment as well as far too many spent bottles of various alcohol and beer cans lay about.. it seemed he was trying to intoxicate himself with whatever he could find..   
starting from Black's personal stash of aged wines, down to the cheapest swill available.

His clothes had been another matter all together. He carried a stench about his clothes and bones. Stale smoke, various stains, and the material hand haggardly from his frame.. Blue had not known that a skeleton   
monster could actually lose bone mass.. much as some monsters could lose body mass.. but it seemed that is exactly what was taking place with Slim.. Blue had been in a near panicked state at the sight of his   
friend. He had fussed over the pitiful sight and insisted the monster take some rest.. but Slim seemed determined to attempt to play the gracious host.

The food had been horrible. Worse then anything his own Papyrus ever attempted to make. It was bland and oddly sweet. Mushy with a hint of vile metal left in the after taste. But Blue was there to help his friend,   
and if eating disgusting food offered by the distressed monster would make Slim happy, then Blue would do his best to choke it down. He should have realized something was wrong sooner. The way Slim did not  
touch his own food.. how he watched each bite the smaller skeleton took.. and the fuzzy feeling that pricked at his skull and worked its way down his neck, shoulders.. and to the tips of his phalanges.  
He had only a moment, to try to ask what was going on, before the darkness claimed him. he vaguely remembered the sensation of sliding from his seat.. and then nothing. When Blue woke, he was bound, blindfolded.. and cold. The air carried a musty scent, mildew hung rich in the air and no matter how he cried out for help.. he could hear nothing, no sounds of anyone near by, no rush of feet to track the source.. he was alone.

At least, he was for a short time. All too soon, a creak and groan of a door protesting as it was pushed open, one heavy clunk of a foot fall after another.. Blue summarized he must be down a flight of stairs   
somewhere.. by the stench, the chill, and the approaching sounds.. a basement perhaps? A voice which meant to be soothing, only brought a deeper chill to his bones. He soon learned to savor the quiet times.  
Slim was a fiend.. he was constantly doing something to Blue. Be it inappropriate touches, painful attacks, or a sickeningly soothing balm of his own magic to poorly heal the wounds he inflicted on Blue. Each touch  
had Blue flinching away, and it was not long at all till Blue found himself pleading.. he had lost count of the times he wept openly, crying out for his brother to come save him.. for anyone to come save him.

Something was horribly wrong with Slim. He kept talking to himself, and sometimes to Blue. Claiming he could 'fix' Blue's problems. The only problems Blue knew that he had, was currently his inability to escape   
his former friend. He pleaded with Slim to let him go, promising he would never speak of what had taken place.. but a hollow laugh would always be the answer he would receive. Slim clearly had no intention of   
letting him go.

It began to eat away at him, the pain was numbing gradually. His thoughts were foggy at best, and his soul beat was erratic. Long stretches of silence would follow days of torment, and eventually.. a little bit at a   
time.. Blue began to despise the empty hours. Slim was mad, clearly insane.. but he was the only soul who approached Blue. The darkness, the constant cold.. the emptiness, it was slowly turning into a fiend of its  
own. He could hear whispers at times.. telling him things, garbled things.. he barely understood them at first. Eventually however, he began to name the voices.

Anger was the first one. It blamed Blue for his weakness, it raged against Slim for his captivity, and it fed a fire within the small skeleton's soul. The next voice he dubbed Sorrow. Sorrow was quiet, always on the   
verge of tears, telling Blue such things as to give up... what point was there in hoping Stretch would find him? Maybe Stretch was happier now, free of his constant nagging not to be so lazy.. but there was another   
voice, it sounded like Black and it sometimes sounded like Blue. At times he realized that the voice was coming from his own mouth.. other times he shrunk back as the more Black like version berated him, telling   
him that the mutt should pay for treating him like this!

It wasn't long after this point, that he began to welcome Slim's voice.

Slim had been ecstatic when Blue first trilled for him. A pleased, happy sound that broke a three day stretch of absence from his sweet little lover. Slim hated to be away from Blue for so long, but the house needed  
supplies, he had to ensure for the rest of Snowdin that he was strong without Black around.. and to leave his home be, and he needed to know that Blue was coming around to the thought of his life with Slim. It was working. Blue leaned into his touch that day, nuzzling his aching cheek to Slim's hand, his voice was raw and scruffy from lack of use it seemed.. a little water remedied that some.

The days ticked on, on Blue's more lucid days.. Slim would have to reprimand him.. earning Blue more time alone. On his 'good' days, Blue was eager for Slim to speak to him.. to be near. He craved the attention   
Slim offered.. the pain had since ended, Slim had been pleased with the final result of all of his hard work. Blue might not have been a perfect mirror for his lost lord, but he could easily over look the few obvious flaws.. and the minor ones were easy to forget.

The day finally came when he could remove the blind fold. He kept the lights low so not to harm his lord's eye lights. He greeted his love with hungry kisses, proclaiming his love to have his lord returned to him.. Blue made no motion to persuade him that Slim was calling him by the wrong name, the wrong titles.. all he knew was that he was being loved. Slim's soul was a brilliant beacon in the darkness, it warmed his bones and eased away the loneliness.. he allowed the deranged skeleton to hold him.

His wrists and ankles were chafed and raw from being restrained for so long.. his joints protested when he was allowed freedom from the table he had spent so much time shackled down to. He had to rely on Slim   
to carry him for now. He growled when Slim first attempted to remove him from the basement. The basement was dark, it was cold, it was familiar. Upstairs was too warm.. too bright.. it smelled wrong. But with   
time, he permitted his mutt to dress him, carry him, bathe him and feed him.

He often berated the filthy cur for the horrible food he created, and Slim just smiled in return, lavishing attention on his weak lord. With enough attention and care, Blue was growing in strength once more. He   
began testing his limbs.. a few steps at a time, he was in no mood to try something as arduous as the stairs to the second floor, and still had to be carried to the room they shared. Life settled into a pattern.. Slim   
would see to Blue's every need, and each night he would teach his lord just what was needed to reprimand him.

With time, things began to seem.. normal. Blue was able to move about on his own. He dressed in his favored dark clothing, violet.. though a bit stained scarf always settled about the vertebra of his neck, and he   
was comfortable at last in the heeled boots which added a few inches to his short stature. He took to parading around the house as he should. He was king of this castle, and he often reminded Slim just who was in   
charge. The thoughtless mutt was more then happy for every harsh word or lashing out of violence that Blu..Black could give.

He demanded his mutt to clean the house properly, till it met his high standards. He took to cooking, though he did not understand the mutt's distress when he sat the perfect tacos on the table with each meal. "I am not fixing a stupid dish just because you want it! Eat what you have or starve!" The harsh snarls seemed to appease his mutt, and the useless bag of bones ate without further complaint. Life was settled in as   
perfect as it could be.. save for one time. Black needed to return to work.

Mutt had been hesitant, even so bold as to try and stop Black from leaving the house when he demanded he needed to get back into his routine.. and finally only relented when he was allowed to follow Black   
throughout his strict schedule. Paroling Snowdin with his head held high. The rabble which made up the pathetic town greeted him as if he were a ghost. He knew he had been away for sometime.. he could not   
remember why though. He summarized that he must have been jumped by a vast gang of foes.. no single enemy could take down someone as terrible, as fearsome as he was.

Alphys had been an odd one. She had actually tried to attack him when he showed up for training! Calling him such incredulous things as impostor.. though she finally accepted her mistakes when she was faced down by not only his blasters, but Slim's own as well. She seemed nervous, good. He had returned to his training, however for whatever reason it was, his poorly trained mutt would not leave him alone for a  
second. "If you are going to hang around all day and watch, then you should begin training as well! You might as well be of some use to me!" He had snarled at the whelp out of frustration.

And so, day after day they would train. Each growing stronger, though Black stayed dependent on Slim for some things. There were awkward moments where Black would find himself staring into his reflection..   
be it a mirror at home, or the ever still surface of a pool of water within Waterfall. Slim would be there, to help him remember who he was.. He was Black. Terrible, cruel, brave, and above all else, his lord.  
Each evening, both tired and sore, he would allow his pet to curl about him on the couch as they watched his favorite show.. and in the mutt's sleep he would listen to Slim's fevered whimpers as his nightmares must have been returning. "Please..Stay with me.. don't leave me.. don't abandon me.." In these moments, his hand would smooth along the dome of his lover's skull, and Slim's features would ease, his whimpers   
replaced with low, soft purrs as he slept on. "I will never leave you, my pet.."

End.

...I AM SO SORRY...


	2. "I need you" Swapfell Sans x Swap Sans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another prompt request from tumblr, I really should post the prompts here. I most likely will after the following chapter. Blueberry has an unexpected pair of house guests in need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my STARS.. this was not a good day to try to write! Everyone under the sun apparently needed my attention for something X_X BUT I GOT IT DONE!

Prompt Request #9  
"I need you"  
A Swapfell Sans x Swap Sans story.

A normal day. A normal quiet day. A normal quiet day where nothing was going on out of the ordinary. That is exactly not what Blue was having today. It had begun as normal as possible, but things swiftly shifted from average to extreme in a matter of moments. The frantic knock at the door had disrupted the peace of the morning, but Blue was never one to grumble or complain about company.. no matter how unexpected or what ungodly hour of the morning they chose to pay a visit.

Bounding over to the door with a skip in his step, Blue was determined to keep his cheerful smile plastered in place. Sure he had a busy day ahead of him, Alphys had insisted on a meeting in but a couple of hours.. on short notice mind you, Undyne needed Papy's help with..something, he had only given the call half of his attention at the moment, he had been a bit busy trying to drag his (adorable) lazy brother down the stairs without bonking Papy's skull on the stairs.. well, at least not too many times that is.

On top of his usual busy schedule, along with the two unexpected requests/demands on Alphys' part of the chaos which was his morning.. breakfast had turned into a disaster. Why had he agreed to let Papy in the kitchen again? It always ended one of two ways. The sweet, but lazy skeleton either burnt the frozen waffles (which incidentally tasted far too much like cardboard for Blue's refine pallet, thank you very much), covered whatever dish he was creating with nauseating honey (seriously, Blue had enough of that sticky sweet stuff to last a life time, at one point he might have enjoyed it.. but Papy had honestly killed the sticky syrup for him), or he left a nightmare of a mess behind for Blue to deal with.

But for some unforeseen reason, Papy had actually wanted to make breakfast.. Blue had been grateful enough to have one task settled, he was already three minutes behind schedule and it was ramping up the stress which was beginning to itch at the back of his skull. So when the knock came to the door, it caused just the tiniest twitch to make its way to the corner of his ever present smile.

However, his frustration and frantic need to get back on schedule flew right out the window by the scene he was greeted with just beyond his front door. A distressed and afflicted Slim stood with his tiny lord in his arms. The smaller of the two, Black, appeared as if someone had tried to force his body through a meat grinder. Nicks, chips, cracks, and abrasions covered him from skull to shin.. his armor and boots covered only a little of the damaged monster's broken form. The most concerning factor in all of this damage however, was the horrible series of cracks located along several of his vertebra within the lumbar section of his exposed spine. It appeared as if someone had tried to snap his spine in half and failed miserably.

Blue only had a matter of seconds to take in all the damage before a frantic Slim rushed passed him and placed his wounded lord upon the all too comfortable couch in the swap brother's living room. Blue gave a shout for his brother to join them , shut the door and hurried to his friends' side. It was clear that Slim had attempted to treat the damage as much as he could.. however his magic was honed more towards defense and attack rather focusing on healing and mending. It actually made a measure of sense to Blue as he and Papy combined their magic into a steady stream of mixing orange and blue sparked with elements of green. In a world as harsh as Slim and Black's, one would need to focus on attacking and defending more so then healing. While healing is important, it is vitally more important not to allow yourself to become so damaged in the first place.. Blue could only guess at what sort of attack would catch Black off guard like this, to allow such injuries to begin with.

He would learn about what transpired soon enough. The combined effort slowed the marrow and dust spilling from the deeper cracks, closed the smaller ones with little scaring, and eased the fevered tint from Black's brow. Blue had been most concerned however, that Black had not only arrived unconscious but had remained so throughout the process. The tiny edge lord should have awakened by now.. the house should have been filled with cursing and threats of violence which underlain his begrudging appreciation for their assistance.. but the small skeleton was still unresponsive.

Wrapping the last of Black's wounds with gauze, he had handed the nearly ruined and stained armor off to Stretch to be cleaned.. Blue would leave the mending of the material to Slim of course, he knew how precious the armor was to the pair, and only one of the brothers could treat it properly. It would be beyond disrespectful for him to even attempt to fix the tattered remains. This also gave Stretch an excuse to remove the clearly worn Slim from the room.. he needed to tend to the wounds that were not visible to the naked eye socket. The distress and panic that edged at the corners of Slim's normally calm, now crumbling facade were but only a tip of the iceberg for what was going on with the monster's inner turmoil.

Though he would want to stay by his lord's side, Slim would eventually give in and allow himself to be persuaded to follow Stretch, the two had become fast friends some months ago, and of all of the monsters who could be left in charge of Black's care, Blue was clearly the most suited for the job. With his patient now as stable as he possibly could be. Blue stood from where he had been kneeling this entire time and retrieved his phone from where it sat charging on the side table near the front door.

A few quick phone calls as well as a text to Dogamy and Dogaressa, Blue had managed to excuse himself (as well as Stretch) from their duties for the day. Alphys had been fairly infuriated at the request but her anger melted away to an odd calm concern when Blue had explained that he was tended to his suffering friends. She had informed him that he should check in with her as soon as Black woke, and that she would be in contact with Undyne once they were off the phone. Black needed to be checked for infection, as well as to what ever reason it could be that he had yet to awaken.

Setting the phone aside, he let loose a sigh he had been holding for sometime. Shoulders slumped, Blue allowed his usual bravado to slip, this was.. terrifying. Who could get the jump on Black like this? Slim had explained with a shaken voice, that he had discovered Black broken and near dusting in the snow boarding between Snowdin and Waterfall. The disturbed white powder had shown clear signs of a struggle, crimson and violet stained the snow to a sickening muddied froth,, much of which had clung to Black when he first discovered him.

The snow was so disturbed, that he could not gather which tracks might have been left by whoever had attacked Black, and in his frenzied state.. he had not tried to follow any remaining traces to uncover who had dared to do such a thing. His only thought had been Black's survival. With unknown assailants on the loose, their home realm had been unsafe to remain in (more so then usual), and so he had made his way to their universe as swiftly and as safely as he could.

Running a hand over his skull, Blue puzzled over just what all of this could mean for his friends. Would they have a home to return to? News traveled fast in the underground, with only traces of marrow, magic, and dust left behind in the snow, monsters would quickly assume that Black had fallen, and with Slim being no where to be found, that he must have followed after his brother into the void. Swapfell was not known for its belief in any sort of happy ever after once one dusted... but Blue was not concerned with their belief system for now, what worried him was what may waiting them when they dared to return home.

Their Alphys would take the opportunity to reclaim her place as captain of the guard, Black had boasted with great pride on how he had finally triumphed over his former teacher and greatest rival and pushed her down to second in command of the royal guard. The enraged lizard had not taken her step down from power gracefully and had openly threatened Black on more then one occasion. Then there was Undyne.. sneaky and dangerous, as well as clearly deranged. The mad scientist had her eye in every section of the underground, and would be more then happy to assist her lover in uprooting any signs of weakness to be exploited.

The guard dogs would follow their former boss like well trained, dumb beasts.. they had not fought along side of Black nearly as much as they had with Alphys, and their loyalty would clearly fall at the lizard's feet. Returning to their home, would be a suicidal mission. The brothers would need to either enhance their strengths and skills, or either forget about the murderous universe they had left behind.

Could they be happy here though? Culture shock alone, Black would find it difficult to gain respect like he had within his own home world. Here, monsters were more likely to listen to a friendly suggestion then respond well to threats of violence. Even the sweetest of bunnies could only be pushed so far before they would gather enough friends to push back. Slim would have a slightly easier time then Black of course. Usually fairly easy going, if not a bit... lewd.. the Papyrus look alike would most likely just coast through life here with only a handful of uncomfortable situations, but his usual apathy for generally everything would soothe over most troubles.. though Blue worried for Slim's mental state. He knew full well, from dealing with his own brother, that the taller of the two brothers could disguise depression for a good long time till it finally came crashing down in the form of black out drunkenness.

He was jolted from his thoughts however, when a surprisingly small, broken voice rose up from the couch behind him. "Blue..?" He spun about on his heels to face the weakened, weary skeleton who lay on his couch, a thick quilt covering much of his battered body, one eye socket was completely blank, voice of any light, while the other seemed hazy.. unfocused as it flicked in and out.

"Black.." Blue's usual loud, exuberant tone was replaced with a small, scared whisper. He hurried to his friend's side and knelt by the couch, carefully clasping Black's gauze wrapped hand. He was shocked when the usual scowl was replaced with but a tiny, brief smile as the tired eye light flicked its gaze over Blue. "..Thank you." Oh how strained Black's voice was. Blue gave his own, grateful smile, it was odd for the tiny demon of a skeleton to give any sign of what he would deem to be weakness.. but at least he was awake. "I will go get your brother.." Blue stood but the hold on his hand held him back, he glanced down to Black with growing concern.

"...Stay.."

"Ok." Returning to his place beside the couch, he traced his gloved phalanges along the dome of Black's skull gingerly. This was rare, a little frightening. This was so unlike any behavior the normally fierce and demanding skeleton would show, and Blue's concern could only grow as Black nuzzled up into his friend's metacarpals. "Don't leave me.." How tiny his voice was, how scared he actually sounded just now. Blue was touched by all of this.. out of anyone Black could want near him, he was asking, not demanding,

asking Blue to stay. "I won't .. I will be right here, Black.. you just rest up, get better.. ok?" There was so much Blue wanted to ask, wanted to say to Black.. how did this happen? Why did this happen? But for now, he would have to swallow back all of those questions and concerns.. for now, he needed to be right here for his friend.

Days passed, and bit by bit, Black was beginning to recover, well at least in body. Something however, had changed with the small skeleton. He was jumpy, nervous, and rarely let Slim or Blue out of his sight. Slim was revealed the second he saw his lord awake and had been waiting on his hand and foot. It was all Stretch and Blue could do, to get Slim to back down and get some rest.. only by Black's command did Slim finally give in.

The nights were the worst. Black could no longer sleep by himself without nightmares, and had on more then one occasion, insisted that the brothers slip in the living room with him. Slim at his feet, Blue and Stretch curled up together in a plush, slightly lumpy arm chair they usually only used when company was over. Needless to say, Blue was not getting the proper rest he needed. He was one more night away from insisting that Black take his bed, so that at least one of them could take the couch.. but that still left the problem of Black needing nearly a freaking horde of skeletons in the room when he slept.

Groggily Blue made his way up the stairs, it was only midday, and thankfully Black was napping.. the idea of taking a nap would normally distress and disgust Blue, but after several restless nights.. even he could find the idea more then inviting. Falling face first onto his rocket ship bed, he let out a deep sigh.. this was exhausting. Black was normally a handful, but debilitated Black was a living nightmare. The sweetness he had shown when he first woke, had lasted all of one brief afternoon window.

Since then, he was edgy, crabby, and all around rude, and it was taxing Blue's seemingly endless patience to its limit. Coupling that with sleep deprivation, and Blue was very close to saying something rather mean to his friend. Thankfully though, he had an opportunity to rest, and he was going to make as proper use of this chance as he could. He had slipped off into sleep in only a matter of moments.. and had been so deeply pulled under the welcoming waves of slumber that he had failed to hear the ruckus downstairs.

Black had woke from another nightmare.. and he had awoken alone. Slim and Stretch had left for awhile, to fetch more lotions, balms, and lineaments for Black's treatments.. but Blue had suppose to have stayed near by! Blue KNEW that Black needed him! He needed the annoying bundle of energy by his side, he needed... he needed to not be alone. The living room had been too quiet, to empty... too isolated. His demanding cries were met with silence, and this unnerved him more then he would have wanted to admit.

He had left the couch with some difficulty, but thanks to all the care his friends had been taking with his recovery, he was able to move about with only a limited amount of trouble now. The first few steps had been in a series of stumbles and graceless flailing but eventually he settled into a limping gait which took him through the various rooms his host might be hiding in.. no luck. He had searched all of the downstairs, and even bellowed down the stairs of the basement with no sign of Blue.

That left only one place the energy ball could be.. upstairs. Black grimaced at this, he was in no mood to tackle the trial of those stairs by himself. Though he was on his feet, his magic was still frighteningly low.. and it left him lacking the energy he needed for most tasks.. stairs were the last thing he wanted to face right now. But he was not about to continue to be ignored! He was going to give Blue one hell of an skull rattling lecture once he located him.

It was.. exhausting to say the least. More then once Black had to stop and rest as he made his way up the steps, but with the final one behind him, he felt a well deserved sense of pride. Other monsters would not have come through such grievous injuries as he had, hell not many of them would have even survived! Truly he was a fine specimen of skeletal excellence. However his moment of self importance was cut short. Where was that ridiculous Blueberry anyway? There was no use looking in Stretch's room, if it was anything at all like Slim's when Black wasn't closely monitoring him, then it would be a complete disaster zone that he had no desire to maneuver through.

He had been prepared to throw open Blue's bedroom door and demand to know why Blue had been ignoring him, but he was greeted with a sight he had not expected. First off, Blue had left his door wide open, didn't he have any concerns for his own well being? Someone could just waltz in and take whatever or do whatever they wanted with/from him. It was beyond unsafe, it was foolish. Further more, what he discovered was the image of the sweet little skeleton face down on his bed, dead to the world. Black sighed and rolled his eyes, what was he going to do with Blue?

"..You really are silly, and careless you know that?" He grumbled as he made his way to the bedside.. he had half a mind to shove Blue over and shake him till he woke up.. but as he rolled Blue onto his side, he was taken back by the clear signs of worry and strain that were etched upon the skeleton's skull. He carefully traced one of the long lines of fatigue below Blue's right eye socket and frowned with great concern. Blue never showed any such signs of being worn or tired.. damn, he never even took naps to Black's knowledge.. had he really been running his friend so ragged?

In-spite of himself, he found a small smile gracing its way over his teeth, Blue was too good for this world.. too good for any world. He gave so much, and what did he get in return? A lack of rest and ungrateful guests.. Climbing up onto the bed by Blue's side, he nuzzled his way up against the sleeping skeleton , guiding his slumbering companion's skull to be nestled up under Black's jawline. He still had aches and discomfort, but snuggled up to Blue like this.. it eased his mind enough that he could ignore his aching bones. Blue was warm.. and rather comfortable, truth be told. He fit right in against Black's rib cage, no sharp points or joints poked against Black's frame like they did when he tried on rare occasions, to let his brother sleep next to him.. No, Blue was soft in only a way that an endearing skeleton could be.

It was not long at all till Black found the rest he needed, his eye sockets heavy with fatigue, he murmured a faint whisper and placed a chaste kiss upon Blue's brow. "I need you.."

It was the best sleep either of them had a chance to have in ages. Slumbering away without a care in the world, they failed to hear their brothers returning home, the distress Slim held as he cried out for Black, nor the relief the pair had when they discovered the tiny skeletons bundled up together on Blue's bed. Slim and Stretch shared a knowing smile of both confident optimism and reprieve. Slim could finally relax, Black was as safe as he ever could be, and Stretch could have a break from fretting over their disgruntled house guests. A twin pair of cell phone pictures later, the two slipped out of the room, quietly closing the door behind them.

"Ten gold says they're dating in a week." Slim smirked as he shoved his hands in his pockets, making his way down stairs. He knew full well the adoration and respect his lord had for the joyous copy of himself. Stretch gave a stifled snerk as he followed along, it would be good for Blue to finally have something or rather someone to focus all that energy on. "Twenty gold that they're engaged by the end of the year."

"You're on!"

End.

**Author's Note:**

> I will add tags as needed.


End file.
